Some embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an improved approach for implementing data model optimization using multilevel entity dependency analytics.
In the process of developing database schema, and in the process of maintaining databases based on such schema, database engineers (e.g., data modelers) often need detailed insight into dependencies between parent child entities within a schema. Although some legacy tools have attempted to address this need, a vast chasm exists between the legacy offerings and the multilevel analytics needed to make optimization decisions pertaining to multilevel dependencies between parent child entities within a schema.
Moreover, the aforementioned technologies do not have the capabilities to perform data model optimization using multilevel entity dependency analytics. Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach.